


Glitch In the System

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Horror, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack starts to feel weird after playing a certain game, but it's all in his head, right?AKA how Anti possessed Jack





	Glitch In the System

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all this Anti stuff, I got inspired to write again! This isn't the best, but I thought I'd do this quick little thing. As always, enjoy!

Jack knew that something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes.

Something was off, but he couldn't quite place it. Ever since he played that strange game a few days ago, he'd been feeling tired and sick. And the feeling that someone was watching him was only intensifying with each passing day. He started having strange symptoms, such as his eyes intensely itching and blinding headaches. Today, he woke up with a bloody nose, something he hadn't experienced in years. Jack knew that something was up, but he didn't want to accept it. After all, why would he get sick after playing that one specific game? It was probably a coincidence, he thought to himself. 

Jack managed to pull himself out of bed despite the raging headache and severe nosebleed he was currently dealing with. He went through the motions, not thinking about anything for once. But when he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, he noticed something strange. There was a slight discoloration to his left eye, almost like a greenish hue. Jack knew that he had to be seeing things. There's no way that could happen right? He blinked to clear his eyes, but once he did, the greenish hue was gone. Yeah, it was definitely a hallucination, probably from his strange sickness. He tried not to think anything of it, but as he sat down to record for the day, it stayed in the back of his mind.

The next strange thing he noticed was when he was editing the last video of the day. It started out normal, but halfway through, Jack thought he saw a strange glitch in the footage. He paused the frame and went cold at what he saw. It looked like him, but was heavily distorted with a long bloody gash across his throat. The person in the frame was reaching out towards the camera, a maniacal grin on his face. He definitely didn't remember putting that in. Just as Jack was about to press play, the image moved on it's own and he jumped at the sight of it. The footage started playing on its own, and Jack could no longer hear his own regular voice on the video. Instead, he heard a distorted voice that sounded like his own, only gravelly and low. He sat in silence, shocked at what was happening. He frantically tried to press stop, but it kept going on its own, the footage corrupting itself even further. As the footage degraded, Jack's headache intensified and his nose started gushing blood again. He quickly tried to stop the blood, but it kept coming, and the edges of his vision began to go black. All of a sudden, he heard the voice clearly for the first time.

"So, you've figured it out. You're such a good puppet. I may have use for you yet," the voice said in a gravelly tone.

Jack was frozen in fear. The video was still going, but the voice was coming from inside his own head, and it was overwhelmingly loud. It kept talking to him, the voice seemingly multiplying until all he could hear was a cacophony of noise. Jack clapped his hands over his ears, hoping it would stop, but it only got worse.

"Don't try to resist. You're weak, just like the others. Just let me in Jack, I promise I won't hurt you. At least, that much," the voice cooed.

"What the fuck are you, and why are you in my head?" Jack screamed.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you pathetic human. But if you must know, I call myself Anti," the strange voice said, laughing.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He knew that this couldn't be real. All he could think about was getting this thing out of his head, but he didn't know how to. Then, he suddenly rose from his chair, but not of his own volition.

"What the fuck?" Jack cried out.

His body was moving on his own, and he had zero control of it. He was terrified now and was at a loss for words. Whatever this thing was, it could control his body at will. Jack tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge.

"How pathetic, you know you can't win against me. How about I end your misery?"

Jack hoped that Anti didn't mean what he thought it meant, but suddenly his body jerked forward and his hand grasped the discarded headphones. 

"This will be over soon, I promise. Then, I'll finally get what I want," the voice said.

Jack's hands jerked forward and brought the headphone cord to his own neck. He tried to fight it, but was helpless as the voice laughed, the noise ringing in his ears. The next thing he knew, the cord was wrapped around his neck, cutting off his airway. Jack struggled to breathe, trying to claw at the cord, but was having no luck. The laughter kept echoing, and Jack found his last bit of strength to fight back. He momentarily regained control of his hands and ripped the cord from his neck. He gasped for air, falling to the ground. The voice wasn't pleased.

"You fucking idiot! How did you resist me? I'll teach you a lesson," Anti growled angrily.

"Fuck you!" Jack spat out.

He gathered all of his strength and tried his best to resist the voice as he tried to walk, but eventually the voice overpowered him once again.

"I've had enough of this. It's time to finally end this once and for all,"

Jack was helpless as his body marched towards the kitchen, all of his fighting strength finally depleted. Once he got there, his hands opened the kitchen drawer and grabbed the biggest and sharpest knife he owned. Jack knew it was over now, that he had no chance of surviving. Anti wanted him dead, and he'd get his wish. Jack said a final, silent prayer as his hands dragged the knife across his throat. Blood began to splatter everywhere, and Jack fell to his knees on the kitchen floor. The blood was everywhere, soaking everything it touched. Gasping for breath, he tried to stop the bleeding, but he knew he was too far gone now. The last thing Jack heard as his vision went black, was Anti's sinister laugh echoing through his head.

With a final, labored breath, Jack finally closed his eyes, giving in.


End file.
